Forgotten Feelings
by Kanami Yuuta
Summary: Cuando el se desperto se dio cuenta de que habia tenido un sueño agradable con un muchacho calido a quien no conocia...de hecho ahora que lo pensaba se parecia mucho a..." AmericaxInglaterra// basado en un doujinshi// No es AU


¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerlos. Esta es Kanami Yuuta que lleva varios meses obsesionada con Hetalia y el AmericaxInglaterra sin embargo solo hasta hoy se ha atrevido a escribir algo para este fandom.

Esto se debe a que llevo mas de 4 años sin escribir un condenado fanfic ._. (Para aquellos que me conocen saben que lo mio es dibujar comics)

Por esta razón… me temo que la escritura del fanfic es bastante mediocre y para colmo de males estoy estudiando ingeniería y llevo años sin tocar la gramática y la forma de redacción (además de que esta sumamente corto) ¡Lo siento mucho!

Esta historia esta basada en un doujinshi de la pareja (AmericaxInglaterra) llamado "With love from the new world" y su continuación "Miracle of the superhero" sin embargo no es necesario haber leído los doujinshis para entender la historia (aunque si me temo que para aquellos que lean la continuación probablemente varie de este fic ya que esta basada en mis propias ideas)

Si pueden perdonarme eso por favor sigan leyendo

* * *

Forgotten Feelings: Capitulo Introductorio

Durante mucho tiempo pase la mayoría de mis horas desocupadas solo, pensando en aquello que era lo que tanto me molestaba.

Ver pasar mi vida a través de mis ojos como si todo siguiera un curso fijo era algo tétrico para el tipo de persona que soy… de vez en cuando pensaba en que quizás si lo hubiese deseado habría podido tener más suerte consiguiendo amigos y siendo más considerado al notar los sentimientos de los demás pero ese no parecía ser mi caso. Y no había forma de acomodarme al pensamiento de los demás ¡Eso era algo impensable!

Y por lo tanto seguí pretendiendo pensar que esta era la vida soñada de alguien que tan considerablemente había aparecido en la vida de las demás personas aclamándose un héroe y siendo tan jovial

_Me gustaría entonces seguir pretendiendo que no hay nada de ti, en este mundo que yo espero… un mundo en el que tú no estás y aun así yo podría seguir siendo feliz… infinitamente y para siempre._

Ojala solo pudiera deshacerme de esos sueños que tan frecuentemente me causaban dolores de cabeza de lo contrario todo sería realmente genial.

* * *

"Oye Kirkland, ¿es verdad que este año también postularas para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil?"

El muchacho de cabellos rubios que andaba delante del muchacho ligeramente mas bajo de cabellos cobrizos que hacia la pregunta, lo miro.

"Ah si… ¡Espera un momento! ¿¿¿Quién te dijo eso???"

"Natalie me dijo que tu madre le había comentado algo asi durante el verano pero todos pensábamos que era una broma" El joven de mirada graciosa y tono burlón se rio por lo bajo "A ti realmente te gusta trabajar duro en vano ¿no?"

"¡No! ¡No seas idiota! ¡No es un trabajo duro en vano! ¿Acaso no entiendes que el cargo de presidente estudiantil es solamente designado para los mas capaces del salón?" – Kirkland lo miro con cara de autosuficiencia – "Solamente personas realmente capaces son lo responsables suficientes como para aceptar retos que saben que pueden lograr sin esfuerzo"

"Sin embargo dudo que Kirkland caiga en esta categoría" susurro el muchacho bajo.

"¡¡Te escuche!!"

El muchacho mas bajo hizo ademan de empezar a correr "Buaaaaaaaa ¡Alguien ayúdeme Kirkland piensa aburrirme con sus charla sobres las clases de inglés!"

"¡oye!" Kirkland se detuvo mirándolo un poco fastidiado ¿Cuál era su problema?

"Ademas no entiendo porque Kirkland estudia inglés… Ya hace tiempo que nadie habla inglés… Es un idioma que no sirve para nada"

"Um… ¡Pues yo creo que es un idioma muy interesante!"

"¿Aunque no sirva para nada?…. Bah yo con los justas puedo con un idioma"

"Mm… No…Nose por que…. Bueno no importa ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?"

"Siiiiiiiiii de hecho tengo una cita"

"¡ah!—"

El muchacho de cabellos cobrizos corrió hacia adelante haciéndole un ademán de adiós al muchacho rubio. Una vez el primero se hubo ido, este se tendió en el piso de la acera de la calle como si nada.

"Una cita… yo también quisiera………"

Pero al parecer Athur Kirkland realmente no tenía mucha suerte en el amor.


End file.
